Just By Chance
by SosoAndGlaceon21
Summary: When unsuspecting Dawn stumbles onto a key at a party that Paul is after, she is thrown into a world of assasins, and realizes that not everyone is who they seem to be... Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokéshipping, and OldRivalshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Hi! So this is a new story of mine, featuring Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, and Gary. This chapter exists for the purpose of clearing any confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>DAWN- Dawn is a shy girl- at least until you get to know her, when she shows her true colors. By that, I mean that she is very bubbly, sweet, caring, kind, loyal, and basically an good, fun friend. She is athletic, flexible, and takes gymnastics and cheerleading. She is also very pretty. However, she is not the brightest person, and is not very popular. She is enemies with a girl named Ursula. Dawn is fifteen, soon to be sixteen.<p>

PAUL- Paul is a cold, calculating, rather mean boy. He is very sly and athletic and works as an assassin company his father runs. He can be called popular, although his friends Gary, Drew, and Ash are the social ones. He had the misfortune of catching the eye of Ursula, who is now infatuated with him. Paul is seventeen.

MAY- May is a very lovable, sweet girl who can turn into a demon is her food is taken away. A bit ditsy, she is a whiz in Math. She is very close to Dawn, although she tries to be friends with everyone. She also has a love-hate relationship with Drew. May is sixteen.

DREW- Drew is a green-haired boy who might have feelings for May, who he constantly teases. He has the reputation of being popular and a playboy. He is not very good in Math, but makes up for it with excellent writing skills. Drew is sixteen, soon to be seventeen.

MISTY- Misty is a rather violent-prone girl. She is extremely athletic, but loves swimming the most. She misses school a lot, which she says is because of all of her extracurricular activities. Other that the fact that she is friends with Dawn, May and Leaf, not much is known about her. Misty is sixteen.

ASH- Ash is like May, except he is not even talented in Math. He is friends with Paul, Drew, and Gary. Ash is sixteen, and he turns seventeen in the first chapter.

LEAF- Leaf is a quiet, studious young girl who has close relationships to Dawn and May. Misty and Leaf are sort of friends, but are not very close. Leaf, Ash, and Gary were neighbors when they were younger. Leaf is sixteen, soon to be seventeen.

GARY- Gary has a huge reputation as a playboy. He is condescending to most people, but is very smart. He is not very athletic. He may work for the assassin agency. Gary is on the upper side of seventeen.

* * *

><p>Real chapter will be coming soon :) All are in eleventh grade. Here, kids go on their journeys after high school, meaning no college rush. However, everyone receives on Pokémon at ten.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<br>_ -SosoAndGlaceon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1~A Party and A Mission**

* * *

><p>Laying on her pink duvet-covered bed, a short girl with unique blue hair and navy eyes of the same shade was on her phone, talking to her best friend May Maple.<p>

"Dawn! So, are you going to go to Ash's birthday party tonight?" squealed the girl on the other end of the connection. "He invited everyone at school!"

"Of course! You're going too, right?" replied the bluenette named Dawn. Dawn looked across her pink-walled room at a pretty white dress she was planning on wearing to the aforementioned party.

"Duh. Wanna come over to pick out outfits?" gushed May. The blue-haired girl could imagine her best friend prancing around her room in excitement.

"Sure, but I think I already have my dress. What time should I be there?" Dawn smiled and sat up.

"How about… five-o-clock? An hour from now, and an hour before the party starts!"

"Great! Should I bring snacks or anything? Wait, of course I should bring snacks- your family is always down on ANYTHING yummy, thanks to you…" mumbled Dawn, getting up to walk over to the chair next to her desk. A brown tote bag hung from back of the chair.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I have a healthy appetite!" grumbled May.

"Sure… healthy…" snickered Dawn.

"Just come at five! And bring makeup!" was the rather harsh reply. It was followed by a click, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Wow, she's nice…" muttered Dawn. The blue-haired girl stood up straight, however, her usual cheery energy returning. "I got to pack!"

Running to her room's bathroom, she collected a few different beauty items and dumped them all into the brown bag. Next, she hurried to her white dress. It was glamorous, and sparkled with fake pearls. Dawn had found it on sale and had to buy it. She now folded the dress up and placed it into a different pocket of the bag. Last, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet, and quickly wrote a note to her mother telling her to expect her back by midnight.

Finally, she ran out of her house, locking it behind her and she started running down the road to May's house.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Elsewhere

In a dark room, lit up by a projector, was a table. Seated around that table were about a dozen people, people who gave off a feeling that they should not be messed with. At the head of the table was a man with sky-blue hair and a sour face. He was obviously the leader, and spoke first.

"Our next mission is to find and retrieve this key," he murmured. The room was so quiet, however, that it was easy to understand his words. The man clicked something on a remote in front of him, switching screens on the projector.

The image that showed up was of an ornate old bronze key. Many different jewels were inset around the edge- pearls, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and topazes. The key was gorgeous, but there was no admiration visible on any of the agents' faces. Rather, they seemed to have the boredom that stated that they had seen more extravagant things before.

The man spoke again. "We have receive tips from various other agents and have located this to be somewhere in the residence of Alex Ketchum. Agent Lavender, you go to the same school as his son, Ash Ketchum, correct? And you are good 'friends' with him?" the man sneered slightly at the word 'friends', as though believing that friends were unnecessary.

A lavender-haired boy, Paul Shinji, a.k.a. Agent Lavender, nodded slightly.

"And there will be a party at his residence that you are invited to?" Another nod.

"Then find the key tonight. All of you are dismissed." With that harsh command, all the people stood up and filed out of the room silently, with the stealth of cats- cats waiting to strike.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—May's House

"I LOVE that dress, Dawn!" gushed May Maple. Dawn had put on her white dress and was "modeling" in it.

"Thanks, May! Are you going to were your blue dress?" asked Dawn, jumping up and down.

"Sure! Let me put it on now!" replied the brunette. May stood up and grabbed her cup of punch as she he'd towards he large closet.

Dawn spun around once more, just as May was passing by her, head tilted backwards to finish up the cup of juice. Neither of them saw the box of cookies laying directly in May's path, just a foot ahead.

_WHAM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both girls. May fell over right onto her face. A small bruise began forming on her forehead.

Dawn did not remain unscathed, either. The plastic glass of bright pink punch had fallen onto Dawn's pure white dress. The bluenette began freaking out.

"Oh my god, my dress is ruined, Maypleasehelpme!"

"Dawn! I'm sooooo sorry!" shouted May, still face-down. She began to lift herself up and saw the full extent of the damage the fatal punch had created. Her face began to whiten. "Oh dear…"

"HELP!"

"Okay, you can wear the black dress I wore for my sixteenth birthday!" May said, smiling.

"Thanks, May! You're a lifesaver!" screamed Dawn, hugging May tightly. The latter began to choke.

"Y-You're w-welc-come…" she spluttered out.

"Time to dress up!" came the enthusiastic reply. Dawn bounced over to May's closet and pulled out a short, black dress. She skipped into May's restroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing the garment.

"Wow, Dawn, you look great! Now go put on makeup while I put on my dress," May ordered, pushing her smaller friend back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, both emerged from their respective doorways. Dawn was wearing flawless makeup, while May was wearing a beautiful dress. Dawn then applied makeup on May, finally finishing preparations.

"Oh, it's already 5:45," said May, looking at her stylish watch. "Let's go!"

The two girls grabbed their purses and headed out to May's houses' family room, where Norman Maple, May's hulking Gym Leader of a father waited. After congratulating both girls, he shooed them into the car waiting in the driveway, and sent them off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, cruddy ending. Tell me if the size of the chapter is good enough!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**PEOPLE! Please review! I know that 49 of you all viewed my last chapter- only one reviewed! Thank you, ****Han****!**

**Chapter 2~The Party and The (Failed) Mission Part 1**

* * *

><p>Music was blasting throughout Ash's spacious house. Kids, all high-school age, were dancing and having a good time. Pretty much the entire high school the birthday boy went to had shown up for this huge party.<p>

May had dragged Dawn over to the refreshments table immediately. When they finally found the large, cream colored table, the two girls saw their other two friends, Misty, a flaming red-head, and Leaf, a quiet, sweet girl waiting beside the table.

"I knew you would come here, May!" shouted Misty. Because of the abnormally large amount of noise, her exclamation went unnoticed.

"Hehe… yeah…" giggled May nervously, slinking away to start filling herself with food.

"Wait! May! Come back!" Leaf tried calling their friend back, but she was too far into the land of food to notice. The green-eyed brunette rushed off to find the blue-eyed one. Dawn laughed lightly at her best friend's antics, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Looking around, she saw a raven-haired boy rush over and barrel into Misty, who was frowning at something or the other. Dawn gasped; Misty was the type of person who would explode whenever someone touched her. She could only stare as Misty turned around, her head swelling like a bullfrog that somehow turned fire-engine red too.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Misty went all-out rage mode. "D'YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN GO RUN WHEREVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT? JEEZ, YOU ARE ONE STUCK-UP LITTLE _BRAT_!"

Misty stopped to take a breath, then took a good look at the now-cowering boy who had the misfortune of running into her. Then, her already red face turned into an even brighter shade of crimson as she recognized the teen.

"Uh… sorry?" giggled Ash Ketchum meekly, the birthday boy and extremely popular guy.

"Ah… it's okay?" Misty squeaked. Dawn blinked in surprise- was Misty _blushing_?

"Nah, I feel bad. How can I make it up for you?" Ash replied, smiling. "Hey, maybe I'll battle you! Do you like to battle?"

Suddenly, Misty was grinning again. "Sure! When d'you want to battle?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Dawn began to zone out of their conversation after it became apparent that Misty was, in fact, not going to kill Ash. She bounced away to the dance floor to find someone else she knew.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—With May

"Yum… Chocolate-covered marshmallow, chocolate-covered fruit… CHOCOLATE!" May began grinning as she looked at the huge assortment of treats. Grabbing a skewer, she ran around, jabbing it into a bunch of things. As the stick got filled up, she turned around and ran to the chocolate fountain holding her skewer in front of her.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of her. May was going too fast, and ran right into it. Groaning, she looked up.

"Wow, March, can't you see where you're going?" laughed the guy May absolutely hated. It was Drew, a green-haired guy.

"WELL! You were the one who just HAD to walk in front of me! Can't you see where you're going, Grass-head? Or is all that spinach up there distracting you? Why'd you choose to dye your hair green ANYWAYS?" May shouted.

"Hmph. For your information, Airhead, my green hair is natural and unique, unlike you," Drew closed his eyes and flicked his hair.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE SUCH A-" May began to blabber, until she was rudely interrupted by Drew putting his finger of her lips, snickering.

"It's okay June, I know my presence here flusters you," he aid in a stuck-up voice. He turned around, and started walking away.

May watched his retreating back angrily, her cheeks puffed up. As he always did, Drew tossed a red rose over his shoulder at her. Expecting this, May caught it without difficulty. She only watched as the crowd swallowed up the green-haired boy.

Sighing, May looked at the perfect flower. Stroking the petals, she thought of all the other ones she had preserved at home. Only her best friends knew about them.

However, no one knew about her _real_ feelings for Drew. If she actually thought hard about it, May could admit that she had a _teensy_ little crush on him.

May broke out of her reverie as she looked back at the table of goodies. She grinned again- her _true_ love was always food! Squealing with joy, she ran back to grab another skewer.

* * *

><p><strong>Action begins next chapter! Again, PLEASE review and tell me if my chapters are long enough! Even put in a smiley face if it's good sad face if too short or long, I don't care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**  
><strong>I just want to say that I can see a lot of people reading this story, but there are only two reviews :( Thanks VickyTheRandomest for reviewing!<strong> **But everyone else... reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~The Party and The (Failed) Mission Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—With Dawn<p>

Dawn was beginning to feel woozy with all of the black lights and people spinning around her. She was getting tired of parting, and wanted to find her friends. Unfortunately, it was next to impossible to navigate through such a large crowd.

Seeing a pair of double doors a few meters away, Dawn dodged a couple of people and escaped. It turned out to be the exit to Ash's backyard. It was very chilly outside, so no one was nearby.

Dawn walked forward, feeling like she was in a trance. Or maybe she was punch drunk, as her mom said. Either way, the bluenette felt like she was dreaming.

The backyard was large, she thought, and beautiful. When entering through the double doors, there was a circular sort of bar deck, where you could leave drinks. There was a large stone patio with couches scattered around as well. If you went around the circular thing, there were some stairs that led to a grassy field that was surrounded by various flowers. In the center of the field was a large fountain of a Milotic.

Dawn floated forward, crossed the patio, and stood at the top of the stairs. Staring in awe of the fountain, the bluenette began to descend down with the intent of viewing the majestic piece of architecture more clearly.

Halfway down the stairs, Dawn saw something glint in the corner of her right eye. She frowned. It couldn't be litter or something, a gardener obviously maintained the backyard. She walked over to the edge of the balcony. Nothing. Dawn frowned harder. There was something there, she was sure of it.

Quickly the girl slung her legs over the side of the stair fence and jumped over, landing lightly thanks to years of cheerleading practice. There was a bush were she thought she saw something. Dawn stuck her hand into the bush.

She quickly withdrew her arm, now scratched up. The bush was very prickly! But the determined bluenette stuck her arm in again. If my arm's going to be scratched, let it be because I find something, she thought.

Gently she moved her arm around. Right when Dawn was going to give up, she felt something… smooth, and flat. Yes! Dawn cheered on the inside, doing a happy dance.

But the happy dance meant that she lost her grip of the key. Groaning slightly, she stuck her hand the third time, this time retrieving the item. Finally.

Holding the object up in the light, she could tell that it was made of metal. However, she had to get it to a brighter location first to tell exactly what it was.

But, before she could move towards the stairs again, someone landed heavily behind her. The smell of mint overtook her.

Dawn turned around slowly. Yes, a stocky, tall boy was standing there. Backing away slowly, she croaked out:

"Who are you?"

Growling, the boy jumped at her. Surprised, she didn't move away. The guy shoved her down roughly and brought something sharp out, holding it against her throat. Dawn cried out from pain, her side throbbing. She swallowed thickly, panic and fright swirling around in her belly. _What have I gotten into?_

"Do you have the key?" he grunted.

Dawn almost jumped from surprise. The voice belonged to Paul Shinji, Mr. Cold-And-Mean, popular, best… acquaintances with Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, and Gary Oak, and the object of Ursula, Dawn's rivals' affections.

"W-What key?" she squeaked out. Then she realized- he must mean the thing she found in the bush.

Dawn also realized the predicament she was in. A knife-like object was being held against her neck, the guy holding it was a star football player who was very strong, it was dark… wait! It was dark! That meant that she could hide in the shadows, and possibly escape.

Dawn's mind began to string together a plan while Paul shoved the knife deeper into her neck.

"I know you have it," snarled the purple-haired boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Dawn, gently leaning forward into the blade. It hurt her neck, but Paul unconsciously moved the knife back.

"I don't want to hurt you…" he muttered back.

"Yeah, right!" Dawn snorted. She suddenly shoved her head back, around the blade. Crouching down, she somersaulted forward, landing into a standing position. This brought the stairs in front of her, so she ran forward, cartwheeled for momentum, and leaped to the top of the staircase. She ran straight through the patio and into the party, where she was quickly swallowed up by the people.

Back in the shadows, Paul snarled in anger. Punching the concrete stairs, which got dented, he muttered one line before running off:

"Should've killed her when I could…"

* * *

><p>Hoope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I give up trying to make you people review :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4~The Friends And The Key<strong>

* * *

><p>—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Text Conversation, Early Next Day<p>

_Texting Key:_  
><em> Dawn=ContestsRock<em>  
><em> May=LuvContests<em>  
><em> Misty=WaterGurl<em>  
><em> Leaf=BulbaTime<em>

**ContestsRock: Hey guys! :D**

**LuvContests: Hey Dawn ;)**

**WaterGurl: Sup**

**BulbaTime: No texting during school!**

**WaterGurl: miss studious -.-**

**BulbaTime: excuse YOU! :P**

**ContestsRock: look who's texting**

**LuvContests: lol ikr**

**WaterGurl: "lol" = "i have nothing to say"**

**LuvContests: :(**

**WaterGurl: :)**

**ContestsRock: PEOPLE i need to talk to you guys. meet me outside near the oran tree during lunch**

**WaterGurl: k**

**LuvContests: kk :P**

**ContestsRock: Leaf?**

**BulbaTime: *sigh* fineeeeeee**

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—During Lunch, With Everyone

"So, Dawn… Why'd you call us?" asked a certain fiery-tempered and -haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" May fake-sobbed, hugging her stomach.

"Well… at the party last night, I left for awhile because it was getting stuffy. I went to the patio and found this… key," Dawn replied, holding it up. The day was slightly windy, causing flyaway strands of her hair to brush against her face. Lifting her hand up to brush them away, she held the piece of metal to her friends.

Leaf gasped and grabbed it from her friends' hand. "I'm no expert, but these gems look real! Was it lying on the ground?"

"No, I saw it glittering in the bush."

May took it next. "You can sell this! And become totally rich! And open your own café, full of tasty macaroons, cookies, cakes and cake pops…" the brunette's large blue eyes, only a few shades lighter than Dawn's, opened up wide and glazed over. Her friends giggled, knowing that she was in her imaginary land of food again.

Dawn took the key back from May. She held it out to Misty, who shook her head, implying that she didn't need to see it. Dawn shrugged, putting the key safely back into her purse.

"This is the problem… someone snuck up on me last night and tried to take it away. And I think it was…Paul," Dawn whispered the last part, looking down. Her hair fluttered down into her face again.

There was silence, until May heaved a dramatic gasp. "WHAT? Wait, tell me EVERYTHING!"

Dawn smiled slightly and said her story.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—**(A/N I don't want to bore you guys with a re-tell. Just look at the previous chapter if you need to :P)** Five minutes later

"Like… OhMyGod this is soooo surreal!" May whisper-screamed. She looked around apprehensively, as if thinking that someone was going to sneak up on her.

"I… don't know what to say," Leaf said. _First time in my life_ she thought.

"Misty? What do you think?" Dawn appealed to Misty.

"Uh… I don't know what to say…" she replied. Her eyes darted left, then up to the sky. _Wonder why she's acting so… shifty_ Leaf thought. Shrugging, she realized that this was Misty's way of dealing with something like this.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Dawn looked up. "Sorry for keeping you guys, but… do you want to… watch Paul after school today?"

"You mean _stalk_?" May giggled. Dawn reddened.

"Sorta…"

"I'm in," Leaf said.

"Me too!" May replied.

"Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Fine…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5~The Stake-Out And The Discovery

* * *

><p>—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—After School, Back At The Tree<p>

"So, Dawn, how are we going to… 'stalk' Paul?" May asked, her eyes sparkling. She giggled as she imagined the three girls, minus Misty who had to cancel last minute, trying to follow a purple- haired boy.

"Hey! It's not stalking!" Dawn protested. "It's for a good purpose… yeah, that sounds relatively legitimate!"

"I'm just bored, so I'm here," Leaf yawned.

May looked at her friend. "Suuuuure… keep trying to fool us- I know you're excited!"

"For what?" Leaf returned.

"Girl's day out!" yelled May, doing jazz hands.

"Guys! Paul's leaving school!" shouted Dawn. May didn't notice how she didn't get involved in their fight and was paying more attention to Paul. A devious smile crept on her face- blackmail material!

"Okay, let's just follow him!" Leaf cautioned them.

And follow they did.

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N I will NOT describe in excrutiating detail how these girls followed one guy 'home'… I have no energy from the tennis match I played today… ugh I'm going to be sore :( )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—After Stalking, May's House

"Oh…My…_GOD_!" May and Dawn screamed simultaneously the moment they reached the peace and quiet of May's house. Her room was red and white themed, and pretty big. The walls were an off-white with scarlet polka dots. A large white bed with an attached red desk dominated the center of the rom. A white computer table stood off to the left of the bed, next to the chest of drawers and doors to the closet and bathroom.

May, Leaf, and Dawn sat on the assorted red and white beanbags to the right of the door, next to the exit of the room.

"Wow… just wow…" Leaf breathed.

"Either Paul's super rich and that building is his house, or… or…" May said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"What… the… heck…" Dawn said.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-— During Stalking  
><em>After what seemed like forever, but was actually just an hour or so, Paul finally did something remotely sketchy. He turned down an alleyway.<em>

_But then turned around and left, obviously having taken a wrong turn._

_All the girls sighed and continued to follow him._

_After another half hour, when the four teens had left the entire city area, they entered a rich suburb. Passing several mansions, all of which had many bird Pokémon flying around, Paul turned onto a long, long pathway that weaved through a tunnel of trees. There were Burmy and Butterfree around galore._

_After yet another fifteen minutes, Paul turned for the last time._

_The girls gasped again as they rounded the corner as well._

_The building was like a palace, with dozens of guards patrolling the outside. The most of it was surrounded by a golden fence with a single, large, arching gateway in the shape of a Dragonair leaping across a river. The actual building was an off-white. Trimmed bushes with a few Vivillon fluttered around the area, sucking nectar from the flowers._

_Paul didn't seem to even notice the beauty of the land at all. He walked straight and with a purpose, almost as if he had seen it a million times. The guards looked at him once and let him in immediately with an air of submission. The girls waited until he entered the building before running out, hailing a cab, and getting out as soon as they could._

**_please... review... i live on reviews. The more you review, the quicker I update!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6~The Aftermath And The Confusion**

* * *

><p>—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—At School The Next Day, At The Cafeteria… Leaf's POV<p>

As with all crowded places, a soft hum of conversation emanated from the cafeteria as I strode quickly to the building, my brown (fake) leather wallet already in my hand. Mr. Burgh, my Biology teacher, had stopped me at the end of class to talk to me about a field trip to a bug-type museum I was organizing for the whole sophomore class. Unfortunately, this got me late for lunch.

After buying a small Lysander salad (tomatoes, red bell peppers, lettuce, and ranch) with a carton of delicious moo moo milk, I headed to our table, 'us' being May, Dawn, Misty, and me.

The girls chorused a loud "Hi!" to me. May immediately demanded to know where I went.

"Oh, I ditched class," I replied sarcastically. Surprisingly, May believed me. She ran over and gripped me by my shoulders, forcing me to look into her large, sky-blue eyes.

"Leaf! Are you high? Was it cocaine? Marijuana? What are you on?! What would make our poor, poor, _poor_ Leafy ditch class?! What excuse, I demand to know!" she ranted on and on. Embarrassingly, the people around us began to stare at me as I was shook back and forth by my hyperactive friend, my chocolate-colored hair getting messed up.

I pushed May's hands down. Sternly, I said, "May. Relax. Breaaaathe. I was being sarcastic, Mr. Burgh just wanted to talk to me about the museum trip." Looking over to my other friends, I saw them staring at me wide-eyed. Wait… not at me. At _May_.

"Dude, May, chill," Misty said. "Wait, Leaf, when's the trip?"

"I know! It's in a week-and-a-half!" Dawn exclaimed. She seemed to have forgotten all about the weird key from the party, thankfully. I always felt a strange aura around it. Call me paranoid, but I certainly did _not_ like the adventures we were having. What if Paul found us, and we weren't supposed to have found the building? What if we got eaten up? What if… the possibilities were endless. All in all, I did _not_ like that key.

May and Dawn did like the adventure, though. They had seemed quite keen on having another one, maybe with Misty. But know… maybe they'd ignore that little piece of metal. Maybe.

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the cafeteria go quiet. When Misty suddenly jerked her head up, I flew out of my little trance and sat up straight, looking towards the cafeteria entrance. I turned my head around.

Of course. The "Populars". The cliché group of, obviously, "popular" kids. Strolling in, some of them smirked, looking around.

Now all eyes in the cafeteria were on them.

No one said a single word.

They were clustered around in a group, but you could clearly see every one.

First, Gary. He was a flirter, but surprisingly smart. He took after his grandfather's intellect. Gary and I… we used to be neighbors but eventually fell apart as I got sick of seeing him constantly with a new girl.

Drew, the green-haired guy.

Marina, the sweet light-blue haired coordinator who managed to capture everyone's heart, almost like Dawn.

Ursula, the mean pinky-peach haired girl who prided herself on being a "good" coordinator. She had a huge, obvious crush on Paul.

Ash was nice, but rather slow, not unlike May. Both even liked to eat. Ash was seen at the cafeteria every day.

Candice, the dark-haired Ice-Type trainer. She was also very skilled in martial arts and seemed extremely close to Paul. She often missed school, being a prominent trainer.

And of course, Paul. The purple-haired guy they stalked.

Then… to my immense surprise, Ash looked around and found us. He led the group over to our table. I began screaming internally.

_Oh no, oh no… why are they coming here? Are they going to tease us? No, Ash led them here, and he is really nice. But then why are they coming here? Oh god, what's going on?_

By then, the "Populars"… ugh, I hate the name the school thought up for them… stopped in front of us. The cafeteria was still deathly quiet, staring at us. It was so… cliché, like a movie. I wondered what they were there for, like any normal human being would wonder. Then, Ash opened his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So… I'd end this on a cliffy, but since its my birthday today, October 21 :) I'll finish this<strong>

* * *

><p>"So…" Ash said, suddenly embarrassed.<p>

"So…" we chorused back… even me. Yup, this was complete cliché-ness. This was also completely awkward.

"Okay… Uh, Misty?" Hearing Ash ask for Misty surprised me to no end. Let's just say… Misty wasn't a very… social person. She _hated_ cliques. So why would she be affiliated with one of the school's "popular" cliques' member?

"Yeah?" Misty muttered back. She seemed embarrassed to be at the center of attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Do you want to battle now?" Ash blurted out. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"Wha…? Oh, sure!" Misty smiled. I wondered briefly why she didn't seem to be surprised to be asked to be battled. Then, she said, "For bumping into me, right?" Ahhhhh… But when did _this _happen?

"Yeah. Plus, I've been wanted to battle," Ash replied scratched his head. Suddenly, a Pikachu popped up behind his hat and called out its name.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Look's like Pikachu wants too battle, too!" Ash grinned. "When do you want to battle?"

"After school today?" Misty replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the battle grounds directly after school!" Ash gave a skip-hop move of excitement.

"Okay!" Misty seemed excited to battle. She then looked around the cafeteria and noticed everyone staring at us. "Go on, shoo! Nothing to see here!" she cried, flapping her hands in a "go-away" manner. Quickly, the cafeteria settled back into it's regular humdrum.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me a great birthday be REVIEWING!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for not updating much but I've had finals and stuff so I couldn't even find time to write. Anyways, here's (finally) the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Just Before School Ends For The Day, Math Class… Ash's POV RETURN CONFUSE RAY BLIZZARD HYDRO PUMP<p>

ARGH! Why do we have to learn math? WHY? I want to be a Pokémon Master, not one of those smart people who do... _stuff_ to get other stuff into the sky! When will I ever use the Pythagorean Theorem to catch a Pokémon? Maybe I can use it to find out the angle of which a Darmanitan is from my eye, but I will _never_ have to use that information!

I don't want to do math! I want to go on my journey now! I WANT TO BATTLE MIST! Wait, where did that come from?

Anyways, WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO MATH?!

"WHY?!"

"Excuse me Ash, is there something you want to share with us?" My Geometry Honors teacher, Mrs. Shauntal, peered at me sternly. A powerful Ghost-Type trainer, she was part of the Unova Elite Four but managed to always find time to teach the Unova Pokémon High School. There was one in every region, but Unova's Pokémon High burned down after a criminal group called Team Plasma held some Pokémon demonstrations there to sway kids to their group, so Mrs. Shauntal moved here to temporarily teach us. She was substituting for our math class today as she usually taught Honors English classes.

Heh, heh... Substitute. If you ask me, it's a rather weak move but can be used effectively, especially to buy time to heal your other Pokémon.

"Ash Ketchum, please focus on this class! Talk to me aft—" The bell rang, cutting off my teacher's order. Whew! Talk about getting saved by the bell!

I grabbed my stuff, packed my bags, and finally headed to my locker to grab my Pokémon and deposit my books. Most people kept the Pokémon they recieved at ten in a Pokéball in a bag, but my starter, named Pikachu, stayed in my locker during class. I enlisted Paul, Drew, and Marina to help me make my locker comfortable for the little Electric-Type during freshman year.

I spun the dial on my locker around. What was my combo again?

_Ding._

**IHaveTerribleFriends: You combo is 12-18-23**

Of course, Paul-the-smarty-pants to the rescue! Don't tell him I said - or thought - that, he might kill me. I quickly texted him back.

**PikachuIsTheBest: Thanks!**

**IHaveTerribleFriends: Don't forget it... _again_**

**PikachuIsTheBest: Of course not!**

**IHaveTerribleFriends: Sure...**

**PikachuIsTheBest: Whatever, meet me at the battle griunds!**

**IHaveTerribleFriends: *Grounds. For your battle with the crazy girl?**

**PikachuIsTheBest: Hey! She's not crazy!**

**IHaveTerribleFriends: Well, crazy hair.**

**PikachuIsTheBest: Her hair is fine, _lavender-head_**

I waited a minute for Paul to text me back, but he didn't reply. He's probably mad at me then... He's always been picky about his hair and hates being teased about its color.

I opened my locker and swung it open. With a loud "Pikachu!" my trusted partner leapt onto my shoulder. I laughed and scratched his head gently and dumped the contents of my backpack into the storage area.

My locker is divided into two parts: a top and a bottom separated by a thick piece of cardboard Super-Glued onto the sides of my locker. the bottom section is basically filled with my books and lots of food. The top is lined by a bunch of diferent kinds off materials to make it soft: some Ariados webbing, leaves from Burmy and Sewaddle, and Mincinno fur. This is where Pikachu basically sleeps while I am at class. There are other pieces of cardboard stuck to the upper sides of my locker to act as shelves for Pikachu to use.

"Pkachu, are you ready for this?!" I shouted, eliciting giggles from nearby girls.

"PIKACHU!" he called back. The yellow electric Pokémon jumped down and started running towards the battlegrounds. See, all Pokémon Highs have battlegrounds off to the side of the campus for students and teachers, as well as classes to use. There is one battleground for each type, meaning the Ice Battleground has a floor covered in ice with icy rocks all over the place and a Water Battleground is a pool with floating rocks for Pokémon to stand on. There are about seven extra Normal battlefields, and I headed to those.

When I got there, I saw Mist already waiting for me. Her hair was tied off to one side as a braid. She looked cute, I guess... well, better than most other girls in our grade! Mist waved at me, and I jogged over to her. She brought one friend with her, some blue-eyed brunette who looked familiar... wasn't that the girl who Drew said he wanted to crush? Or was it that she owed him a Crush (**A/N: the soda :P)**? Or... was it that he got a Crush on her money? I forgot, but I remember it was something Drew only told me because he thought I would not remember, or something. Her name was April, or May or something. I remembered it was a month.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! FROM HERE, THE CHAPTER WILL BE IN PRESENT TENSE! SORRY FOR ANY POSSIBLE INCONVENIENCE!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi, A-Ash!" Mist smiles at me.<p>

"Hi, Mist!" For some reason, her smile faltered. I frown. "D-Did I say something wrong? Is there food on my teeth? What?!"

"Oh, no, it's just that my name is Misty, not 'Mist'..."

"Oh, I know that! I just give nicknames to all my friends whose names require nicknames! And your nickname is Mist!" I grin at her.

Mist blushes. "Are we friends? And what do you mean, 'requires a nickname'?"

"I don't know, can we be friends?"

"Sure?" Mist's blush deepens.

I continue. "And you require a nickname when your name can make a nice nickname."

"Okay. Anyways, do you want to start?"

"Yup!" the two of us, trailed by Mist's friend, head over into the first battlefield. We take our positions.

"Hey, Ash! Is it okay is my friend here, May, referees?" Misty calls over to me.

"Of course! Pikachu is my starter. Let's start!" I call back. Adrenaline builds up inside of me.

"Starmie, go!" Misty throws a Dive Ball, from which the violet Water-Type springs out.

"You can go first, Mist!" I smile at her. She doesn't smile back. Instead, a fierce and determined look springs to her face, frightening me a bit.

"Bad idea! Starmie, use Hydro Pump upwards, then use Blizzard!" Water materializes from the red jewel on the Starmie and shoots upwards. The jewel flashes and the water hardens into snow, which roars around the field.

I try to shout to my starter. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu obviously doesn't hear me well because of the Blizzard and starts running towards the Starmie, cheeks crackling with electricity. I realize he will start using a Thunder. Oh, well, that works too.

Soon, the howling snow blocks my view of Pikachu. I can only see storm clouds forming above the blizzard. Soon, electricity arcs down. The Blizzard also clears up.

I get confused. Starmie is unscathed , while Pikachu seems injured and is stumbling around.

Mist smiles smugly. "Another Confuse Ray, Starmie!" she calls.

The Starmie saunters forwards to get into range. The yellow-ish ray of light hits Pikachu, who promptly stumbling forwards, electricity sparking out of his red cheek pouches. Pikachu falls onto Starmie, who gets paralyzed and gets slightly shocked. Being a Water Type, Starmie takes a huge amount of damage. Mist's smile disappears as she comprehends this, but I smile grimly; I still have a chance of winning.

Unfortunately for me, Mist decides to wrap things up. "Starmie, use Return!"

Pure white power builds around the star-shaped Pokémon. I watch in horror, knowing the Pikachu will not be able to dodge the strike because of Starmie's proximity to him. Finally, the power reaches a climax and is hurled by Starmie straight at my Electric Type, blasting him up. I run, my mind numb, to catch my now fainted starter. Quickly, I fish out a Revive from my pocket and feed it to Pikachu.

"Do you accept defeat?" The brunette speaks now, turned towards me. I sigh, knowing it is useless to continue as I have stepped out of my rectangle and I have touched my Pokémon. The rules of Pokémon battling states that touching your Pokémon ends a battle. You can't even touch him or her if you are giving it medicine - you have to drop, say a Revive, down into its mouth.

"Yes."

"Great! I win!" Mist smiles at her starter and sprays a red and gold Super Potion onto it.

Clapping erupts around us. I look around and notice that people have filed in during the battle: a blunette and a green-eyed brunette are congratulating Mist, while Paul and Drew head over to me. I smile at them, but turn to Mist and walk towards her.

"Good job, Mist!"

"Thanks!" she smiles at me.

"Your combinations were really good! I was thinking..." I falter.

"Yes?" Mist looks at me expectantly.

"Well... uh..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Mist screams at me.

"Sorry!" I squeak. "Could you please... teach me how to, you know, b-battle better?" I spit out what was on my mind.

Mist's eyes widen, but then a huge smile stretches across her face. "Sure! And I'm sure I can learn stuff from you, too!"

The bluenette giggles suddenly. "Aw, Misty, you have an admirer!"

The blue-eyed girl laughs as well. "Well, you two make a cute pair. Have fun battling together!" She wiggles her eyebrows at us.

Mist ignores them, but smiles at me. "I'll find you tomorrow during lunch, and we can exchange contact information then," she says.

I grin at her. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>merp<strong>

**merp**

**merp**

**anyways, i think i'm not going to update my other two fics for a while now and just focus on this one. or should i still work on those? i don't know. tell me in the REVIEWS! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi,

So, I guess this is more of an apology than anything. I haven't written in an extremely long time, mainly because of my huge workload as the end of the school year approaches. When I started writing the next chapter, my computer's hard drive (which is anyways really fragile) when insane and bonked out on me. As a result, I had to stick it in a repair shop and buy a new one. I use a wireless app called Evernote for my documents, so my work's not gone, but I don't have it on my new laptop so I can't finish my chapter. As soon as I get the app again and my workload lightens up, which may not be soon, I will post the real next chapter.

I am also suffering from a rather large writer's block, so if you guys could input any ideas for the next chapter, that would be great. I have an idea, but it would be nice to know others. If I like your idea, I will probably use it :)

Thanks for sticking with this story!

SosoAndGlaceon21


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—After Events Of Previous Chapter… Dawn's POV

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Doo Dee Doo Dee Doo Dee_

_La Di Da, La Di Daaaaa_

_Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_La Di Da, La Di Da_

_Doooooo Deee Dooooooo Deee POP_

_Dum Dee Dum, Dum Dee Dum_

_Dum Dum Dum Dum Dee Dum_

_Lah Li Pop, Lah Li Pop_

_Daaaaaaaaaaaa!_

I love impromptu in-head singing! Even though it never makes sense!

Oh, come on, I can't be the only person to do this in my head!

Ugh.

My feelings can be summed up in three simple words: I. Am. Bored.

Like that depressed, sickly, lonely, nasty bored feeling.

I feel terrible; I have nothing to do, as my homework is complete. May, Misty and I are just lying on the former's beanbags, listening to old... old-time songs. For once, we don't have any tests or projects or anything to keep us busy.

And I abhor it.

Yeah, yeah, I should be happy to have free time with my friends, minus Leaf, especially in junior year, et cetera, but frankly, I need something to keep my mind running.

I mean, the only fun thing I have done in the past couple of days is stalk Paul.

I mean, make sure he isn't in any danger. Or doing anything illegal. Because, you know, he tried to choke me for a key.

Wait.

That's it!

I need to follow Paul again and be un-bored! Well, stop being bored.

Even my grammar is affected by my extreme boredom.

Ugh. Well, here goes nothing.

"Guys?" I ask tentatively. Two heads turn to me. Oh, well, no turning back now. "Are you up for some more Paul-following?"

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—An Hour Later… Dawn's POV

"How exactly are we knowing where Paul went last time? We used a cab last time to go back home, and we followed Paul to get to his place -slash- mansion thingie," May whispers to me.

"Well, if you've forgotten, I had my PokéTech with me, and I have the Tracker App so I can find out where we've gone. How exactly do you think I've lead you guys on for half an hour now?" I tell her in my normal voice.

"I thought you were using your memory!" May shoots back.

"Guys, why are we doing this again?" Misty fidgets a bit. She's seemed more twitchy nowadays.

"To escape our extreme boredom!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up for emphasis.

"Please, guys, can we do something else?" Misty begs.

"No!" May and I yell back.

"You don't understand! You aren't allowed to do this!" Misty yells back. Both of us are taken aback; Misty only yells at us, her best friends, when she is mad at us.

"Why not?" May asks.

"Because it's weird and illegal and crazy and just insane to follow Paul and trespass on his land!" Misty retorts.

"Whatever, Misty, it's not like we have anything better to do!" I smile at her. "Anyways, we're almost here!"

I finally lead our little crew around the corner to Paul's mansion. I felt my eyes widen at just looking at the whole building; it looked just like a palace where a king or queen would reside.

"Well, what now?"

Good question, May. Good question.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Half An Hour Later… May's POV

Why exactly was I doing this, again?

Oh, right because we were dying of boredom.

Well, now I regret coming here. Dawn's plan will certainly get us killed. Or at least get us in deep trouble.

I crouch lower onto my squishy seat in my bush at the back of the golden mansion, noticing that a guard was marching towards where I was, with the intent of replacing his colleague from her shift. Shifting my eyes to where Dawn is located, on top of an Oran tree further away, I notice her give me a thumbs-up. Well, I only see her thumb - Dawn's entire body is behind the tree's leaves. I groan slightly inwardly. I'm definitely going to die.

Dawn lets out a shrill scream from behind the tree. All the guards look towards the source of the noise, including the one approaching me. Rocking back onto my heels, I crawl out of the bush and brush myself to the best off my abilities. I turn around so I am facing the bush - ooh, look at that Flabébe! - and also stare at the tree. The leaves shake a bit, growing further and further away. Well, at least Dawn won't die - I see a flash of her cerulean hair in the bush. She had released her Piplup to act as a decoy.

The guards fall for it. One tall, intimidating man shouts "Guard three!" The guard closest to the tree pulls out a small handgun and scrambles over the fence, landing softly and quietly. I make a fervent wish to Cresselia that Piplup would be okay. Unfortunately, I am now in plain view and much easier to injure.

I stand up and smile brilliantly to the guard. He scowls at me and continues to my bush.

"What are you looking at?" he snarls.

"I thought I saw something shining here, but there doesn't seem to be anything," I reply.

"Then get a move on! It's my turn here. Shoo little girl, you are on break."

I drop my smile and make sure to keep my head down as I push past him to the door he just came out of. I hope he does not try to look inside the bush.

Did I mention that I knocked out the previous guard posted at the bush using my awesome karate moves? Or that I stole her clothes, stuffed her in there and sat on her? I might have also neglected to mention that I am now, in a sense, a guard at this _wonderful_ place, all because Dawn wants to stalk some guy.

Remind me to kill her. Poor Misty, I wonder how she's holding up.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Same time… Misty's POV

Stupid Dawn, stupid Dawn, why did _she_ have to find the key?!

I am dead.

Or I will die very soon.

How am I supposed to explain this?!

I loop around the base to Dawn at her Mago berry bush. I tap her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around and grab my neck. Strangling isn't quite the best method to kill someone, I think, holding back my reflexes. She sees my face, then relaxes.

"Sorry, I thought you were that guard!" she whisper-screams.

"Sure, I'm totally a guy." I raise one of my eyebrows.

"No - I didn't mean it that way!" Dawn blushes a bit but realizes I am teasing and grins. "I guess my nerves are a bit frayed from waiting for May to get those darn uniforms! What if she gets caught?"

"Then you'll be blamed, her parent will hate you, as will her brother." Dawn blanches as I speak.

"What will happen to her, though?"

"I guess we'll see!" I smirk at Dawn.

At that moment, the back gate clangs shut. Both Dawn and I whip our heads around and give a huge sigh of relief at seeing May leave safe and sound, holding a bag where our "new" uniforms probably are.

Time for Part 2 of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**I am really sorry for this late post! This chapter itself is also really, short and only serves as a sort of build-up for the next one. It's like a filler, but important stuff happens :) I sort of don't like the first section of the chapter but it was the only way I could think of writing it; also, the writing itself feels forced. Anyways, I hope you all aren't too disappointed. The next chapter will be a lot better as it is more action-packed, which I like writing more.**

**I have also realized that... well, I don't _do_ romance and I can't write it well, so please don't expect much of it yet! I'll find a way to add it in, maybe by getting one of my friends to write it for me. I just wanted you all to know that.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Ugh, I hate finals. They are a very evil concept :(**

**-SosoAndGlaceon21**


End file.
